1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to multilayer plastic containers. More specifically, the invention relates to improved multilayer plastic containers having at least three layers, one of the layers providing oxygen and CO.sub.2 barrier protection, which are useful for holding and storing beverages.
2. Background Art
Multilayer containers having a layer of oxygen barrier material such as EVOH are well known in the art. EVOH also provides a CO.sub.2 barrier protection which is useful for storing and holding carbonated beverages. Such multilayer containers are blown from preforms. The preforms are manufactured by a multilayer injection molding process such as the process described generally in U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,528, which is incorporated by reference herein. One problem in manufacturing such injection molded preforms is the control of the flow of various materials.
It is desirable to make containers having an inner and outer layer of PET and a middle layer of EVOH for products requiring oxygen and CO.sub.2 barrier protection such as carbonated beverages. EVOH is a relatively expensive material and is much more expensive than the PET used to make the inner and outer layers of the container. Accordingly, multilayer containers having a layer of EVOH for oxygen and CO.sub.2 barrier protection have generally only been used with products that require a relatively thin layer of EVOH, approximately 0.5 to 1 mils. The preforms from which these generally known containers are made have a layer of EVOH of approximately 4-10 mils.
Containers having thicker layers of EVOH, approximately 2-3 mils, are generally thought to be cost prohibitive when compared with other types of containers due to the cost of the EVOH. Preforms for making such containers must contain a layer of EVOH which is approximately 20-30 mils thick. Additionally, the difficulty of controlling such relatively thicker layers of EVOH is more difficult than controlling relatively thin layers of EVOH. If the EVOH flow is not accurately controlled in making the preform, the layer of EVOH is not evenly distributed in the blown container. Thus, the EVOH may become exposed to the inner or outer surfaces of the bottle. If EVOH is exposed to either of these surfaces, expensive EVOH is wasted. Furthermore if EVOH is exposed to the inner or outer surfaces of the containers the EVOH can flake away from the bottle creating an undesirable appearance for a consumer. Additionally, if the EVOH is unevenly distributed around the bottom profile of the container, it can cause weaknesses in the bottom profile which can make the bottle unstable and subject to deformation from internal pressures.